Finding Love in a restaurant
by Kimpisces
Summary: Kai, Bryan and Rei take their dates Tala to this restaurant after their trip in the elevator. What happens when another diaster happens? COMPLETED! SEQUEL UP!
1. Having a Date in a restaurant

Finding Love...in a restaurant  
  
Hey! I finally started this sequel! Yah! So basically, this is the sequel to Finding Love...in an elevator. I have written this story simply because you all told me to so..here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Having A Date...in a restaurant  
  
Kai was waiting for the team just a few feet in front of where Rei currently was. Rei groaned and slowed down, leaning against the wall that Kai was currently standing against, in order to catch his breath. Rei wiped the sweat off of his forehead, panting in order to get his breath back and then cast a side-long glance at Kai.   
  
Kai had long since stopped panting, but his breaths were still coming in pretty hard and his blue hair was soaked with sweat. Obviously this run had been just as difficult for him as it had been for Rei. There was no sign of the other three members of their team yet and Rei had a feeling that there wouldn't be for a while yet.  
  
As part of their daily training, Kai expected them to take a run. Kai of course, went with them and always tended to finish first. Probably because his legs were longer than Rei's.   
  
Today, however, they had ran a forest path, that had streams and logs and such all over it. It had been more difficult then their usual run through the city and all the boys knew it. Kai had said that it would be good for them to change their location and Rei was sure that he was right but maybe he shouldn't have changed it that much.  
  
They sat there for a few minutes, until Rei had got his breath, in complete silence. Kai didn't mind it, Rei was sure but Rei sure did. Rei didn't like it that though Kai and him were closer than any of the other three were to him, Kai still wouldn't open up.   
  
"So, are you ever going to call up Krys?" Rei asked, turning around so that his back was against the wall and not the arm across his face. "You know you have to. It was a dare and you excepted it."  
  
Kai shrugged. "I'll do it eventually."  
  
Rei shook his head. "Eventually he says. In my world that means never, doesn't it?" Kai didn't answer so Rei continued. "You know, I'm going to this restaurant with Hannah this Saturday, Bryan and Raye are coming too, why don't you phone up Krys and come with us. That way you don't have to be alone with her, you'd be with us."  
  
Kai looked at Rei with an indifferent expression on his face. "Do you really think that I care if I'm alone with her or if I'm in a group. I can't stand that woman."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes. "I think you can. You don't have to be strong for everything Kai." Rei sighed. "Just think it over Kai, and tell me tomorrow." Just then Max came running in and both of the boys stopped talking.  
  
Rei really hoped that Kai took his offer into consideration. After all, it really was a good idea and besides, maybe a girl would help to loosen him up a bit and make it easier for Rei to get to know him.   
  
Rei followed Kai and the others to the training grounds and they all pulled out their beyblades and got ready for the rest of the training that Kai had planned for them.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Raye sat in the middle of the beach with her suntan lotion on one side of her body and her book on the other. Raye's brown hair was fanned out behind her, and her chocolate coloured eyes were closed. Raye was currently working on a tan, not worrying about training since this was her day off.   
  
Raye felt a shadow fall across her and her eyes fluttered open to see who it was. Raye saw a girl with light purple hair standing over her in a bathing suit that was dripping wet. Raye moaned and turned away, hoping that her team mate would get the idea and leave.  
  
"Aren't you ever going to go and take a swim? The water's great." Krys said, obviously choosing to ignore her team mate's message. "You can't possibly just lie here all day."  
  
"Yes I can, and I will. And that's all there is to it." Raye said and rolled over on her stomach so that her back would tan too. "Why don't you just go back to the ocean and swim it in for me."  
  
Krys growled. "You are impossible." Krys left though and Raye relaxed, thinking that she would be gone for a while but all of a sudden a rush of water fell on her, causing Raye to scream and jump.  
  
Raye turned around and found Hannah laughing at her, with a bucket in her hand and Krys standing behind, just smirking. Raye groaned. "Thanks a lot you guys. I thought that I could trust you two not to be complete clowns but obviously I was wrong."  
  
"Yah, well, we decided that since you didn't want to go to the ocean, we'd bring the ocean to you." Krys said simply. "We'll be back in half an hour with another 'swim' for you. Unless of course you decide to actually go swimming, then we'll leave you alone."  
  
Raye rolled her eyes and then laid back down in position and closed them. Raye's thoughts flew to Bryan, her new boyfriend. He was sweet, handsome and considerate and Raye was glad that he wasn't completely gay as he had told her he was when they first met.   
  
Their meeting hadn't been exactly romantic either. They had meet because their team mates had gotten into a fight and Bryan didn't exactly like her at first. Especially when afterwards they all got stuck in an elevator together. Nope, not the greatest of first impressions. However, they had gotten around that somehow and now they were dating.   
  
Well Raye shouldn't really call it dating, since they had only been out on two dates but Raye was sure that this would last, she could just feel it. After all, she was a girl and girls knew these things. Right?  
  
Raye didn't have time to ponder this because all of a sudden more water poured on her head and the only thing that Raye was aware of was that she needed to get revenge. And fast.  
  
Æ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§ÆÆ§Æ§  
  
Tala had finished training his team late today. He had a lot of frusteration to get rid of and so he had taken it all out on his team. Bryan hadn't complained, he had known what was wrong but the rest of them sure had. Tala made them do thirty push-ups every time they complained and soon the complaining had stopped.  
  
Tala now sat in the apartment that he and Bryan were renting together. It was a nice place, small but nice. Tala was now sprawled across his couch, watching tv, angrily pressing the buttons on the remote. Bryan came out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips in his hand and he sat down next to Tala and offered him some. Tala took some and began to munch on them while he continously changed the channel.  
  
"Why don't you just leave it off?" Bryan asked. "It would probably be easier." Tala turned to glare at Bryan but Bryan was unaffected by it. Tala sighed and turned off the tv and then turned to Bryan.   
  
"So what are we going to do now boy genius?" Tala asked, interupting the silence that had over-taken the room. Tala sighed and looked away. "Sorry about that, I guess I'm just..." Tala couldn't think of the name to the emotion that he felt. "I don't know."  
  
Bryan shrugged. "That's okay. I don't care." Bryan held the chip bowl out to Tala again who took some. "You just need to get out of the house once in a while." Bryan reasoned. "Why don't you come with me, Kai and Rei to that restaurant I was telling you about."  
  
"I don't think so, I'd feel awkward as hell." Tala said. "You'd be making out with Raye, Rei would be making out with Hannah and Kai would be being an asshole as usual." Tala sighed. "I'm not into that environment."  
  
Bryan shrugged. "But you might meet someone there. It's a good idea, I think. Come on, what can it hurt? You're not going to lose much if you come with us. Except maybe a night." Bryan ate a chip himself.   
  
Tala sighed. "Yah, I guess you're right. Do you think that Rei would mind me tagging along?"   
  
Bryan shook his head. "No, after all, it was his idea to bring you along." Bryan laughed. "He thought that Kai might need someone to talk to after he scares his date off."  
  
Tala laughed too. "Yah. He probably will."  
  
^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^   
  
Krys was shocked, to say the least, that Kai had actually phoned her and asked her out. So shocked that two hours later, she still wasn't ready for her date with Kai.  
  
"You'd better hurry it up. Kai will be here in an hour." Raye said, popping her head into Krys's room. "And I don't think he'd be thrilled if he had to wait for you to get ready."  
  
"You're right!" Krys exclaimed, slammed the door shut on Raye and began to look through her clothes, trying to find something to wear. Krys went through her entire wardrobe without finding anything that she could wear that would possibly impress Kai. Krys slumped to the floor in defeat and was tempted to go and tell Raye to tell Kai that she didn't want to go any more. However, that would be a complete lie and besides, she didn't want to ruin her chance to go on a date with Kai.  
  
Krys raced through her stuff again and found her favourite pair of sweat pants and her favourite tanktop, both of which were gray by the way. Krys decided that since Raye had told her that it wasn't a formal restaurant, that these would be okay. Krys hurriedly put them on and raced out of the room just as the doorbell rang.   
  
"i'll get it." Krys said and ran to the door and opened it to the image of Kai, standing there, waiting for her.  
  
"Hi. Are you ready to go?" Kai asked, looking Krys over once. "I guess you are. Bryan's waiting for Raye outside in the limo. So, if you'll grab your stuff, we can go."   
  
Krys nodded and turned to grab her stuff and yelled for Raye to hurry up. Raye came out a second later, looking grogeous as usual and Krys felt small in comparsion. Kai extended his arm for Krys and they closed the apartment door behind them and went downstairs. Krys feeling lighter every step of the way.  
  
~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^   
  
Kai had to admit that Krys looked good. It was just the truth so it didn't mean that he liked her. Or at least that's what Kai was teling himself as he snuck side-long glances at her out of the corner of his eye the whole way to the restaurant.   
  
Kai walked her into the restaurant and pulled out her chair for her and sat down next to her, while Rei sat down next to him. Rei looked at him and smiled. Kai didn't know why Rei was smiling and decided not to question it. All of a sudden the stage lit up and a girl with red pigtails walked out, holding a microphone in her hand.   
  
"Hello everyone." The girl said into the microphone, her voice sounding soft and innocent. Obviously she was going to sing for them and entertain them tonight. Kai had been to this place before but he had never seen this girl. She must be new. A few people muttered hello which gave the girl the consent to go on. "I'm Aurora and I'm going to sing for you tonight."  
  
"She sounds like she's nervous." Rei whispered into Kai's ear. "She must be new around here, I know I've never seen her before."  
  
Kai nodded. "Nor have I. But if she keeps shaking like that, these people are going to eat her alive."   
  
Rei nodded and they both turned their attention back to the girl, who had said something but they had missed it.  
  
Music came on and the lights dimmed and Kai waited for her to start singing.   
  
"From the moment I saw you," The girl started. "I went out of my mind. I never believed in, love at first sight."  
  
"Hi. Welcome, can I take your order?" The waitress said coming up to them.   
  
"Yah sure." Kai said, looking around. "Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, I'll have the lasagana, make sure you add enough meat this time though."  
  
The waitress nodded, knowing what Kai was referring to. With Kai's order done, he turned his attention back to the stage.  
  
"Whatever you want from me, I'm giving you everything. I'm your baby tonight." Aurora sang strongly, her voice proud and her body no longer shaking. "You're giving me ecstasy, you are my fantasy, I'm your baby tonight." Aurora seemed to be looking over at Kai's table and following her gaze, Kai realized that she was looking straight at Tala. Kai smirked, maybe this wouldn't be that bad of an evening for Tala as he thought.  
  
:) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :)   
  
Hannah looked at Rei out of the corner of her eye and grinned. He looked so cute, it was amazing that she hadn't had to compete with millions of girls to get to him. Rei was just the kind of person that you'd think of as baby cute. You know, you just want to squeeze his cheeks and murmur unintelligent words to him forever.  
  
Hannah smirked at the idea and just shook his head at herself. She was such a weirdo to think of that kind of stuff. But then again, Rei could probably turn the most intelligent, strongest woman in the world into a big pile of mush. That was just how he is and that was what Hannah admired him for.  
  
Hannah leant down and sipped on her orange soda, savoring the flavor of it while still keeping her eyes on Rei. Rei was in a conversation with Kai so he didn't even notice that Hannah was watching him. Just then the song that the girl entertaining them had been singing stopped and everyone at their table put their hands together for her.  
  
Hannah felt sort of jealous, the girl, Aurora, had such a nice voice and Rei had told Hannah so too. That had made Hannah kinda mad, you know. For no real reason since Rei didn't seem to like the girl all that much, but just because he had noticed that enough to comment on it. Hannah sighed, her thought process was starting to make even less sense than it had before she met Rei and that was hard. Really really hard.  
  
Hannah sighed and waited for the next song to start up. A woman went over to Aurora and whispered something in her ear. Aurora nodded and then took a deep breath. "This song is dedicated to someone in the audience from their admirer who they happen to be here with." Aurora smiled and motioned to the band behind her. "When I was young, I never needed anyone. Making love was just for fun, those days are gone." Aurora's soft voice filled the room again with it's melody.  
  
"This is a pretty song." Hannah said simply to Rei. Rei stopped talking to Kai long enough to look at Hannah, smile and nod and then he turned his attention back to Kai. Hannah felt sorta happy that he had taken the time to do that, though it was sorta unimportant. Hannah turned her attention back to Aurora.  
  
"Sitting alone, I think of all the friends I've known. When I dail the telephone, no bodies home." Hannah could almost feel Aurora's words turning into emotions and settling on the tops of everyone's heads. "All by myself, don't wanna be, all by myself. Anymore."  
  
Hannah smiled to herself and continued to listen, not caring that Rei wasn't paying attention to her any more and just listened to the song.  
  
The song finished and then the manager stood at the fron while Aurora took a short break. He was in the middle of his speech when something happened that Hannah had hoped wouldn't happen to her again.   
  
But it did. 


	2. Lights Out in a restaurant

Finding Love in a Restaurant  
  
Coppelia...yah I think I am going to pair Tala up with someone eventually..he's soo cute! He doesn't deserve to not have a girlfriend...  
  
Roll..thanks...sorry I took so long to update  
  
Dudems...yah i know, i'm so mean, i just leave the chapters in the middle of the good part *reminds herself to stop doing that*  
  
Michelle Yami....I'll read your fanfic ^_^ and I don't know why people love my humor stories but not my love ones *sighs* oh well I guess I know what to write from now on  
  
Umi Hiwatari...yes finding love in an elevator is done but that's why there's a sequel!  
  
Black-List-Hunter...I'm trying to finish it, but *glares at her teachers* I have exams soon so I may not finish it as quickly as I did the last one  
  
Zoea...I'll update again soon I promise  
  
Mistress Red...yah I know what'cha mean. Everyone likes the exact same guys as I do too *sighs* well I guess that means that I have taste...or that no one else does either  
  
Kawaii Tenshi...thanks. I'm going to keep writing! I promise! i just might be a little slow  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel...Macy's gone! I decided that I didn't like that character so I gave the boot lol  
  
Wild-Rose...thanks I'm glad you like them. I think I read your fanfic but if I didn't review, I'll do so soon  
  
SilverHopeForever...Yah i know, i think I give people too many cliffies...*sighs* oh well at least I know that you people will keep reading ^_^  
  
Cherry-blossom-angel....Yep I got the sequel up..it took a while but I did it ! *is proud of herself now*  
  
Tala-Baby..you can't kill Aurora...how am I going to write this story if people die??? Especially when I need that character??? Oh well...I'll just make sure to apoligize every five seconds to you and hope that you don't use the flame-thrower on me  
  
Miekkie...Hey! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Crazy rei luva...You're welcome. *hands her a tissue*  
  
aZn*pRyD...I am an evil authoress aren't I *wishes she could be evil when she wasn't writing something too*  
  
AznAngel...you're welcome  
  
wildflower92490...Well, ummm people are going to run around screaming and other stuff that you'll read about later ^_^  
  
Kai's Babe...lets hope I can keep it up and not get killed by Tala-Baby all at the same time lol  
  
inugirl...I'm sorry I took so long to update...stupid exams *glares at them*  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own anyone or anything  
  
Chapter Two-Lights Out..in a restaurant  
  
It was right in the middle of the manager's speech when it happened, the wind howled outside and the lights faded out, not one by one, but all of them at the same time.   
  
And of course, people began to panic.   
  
Krys grabbed onto Kai's arm. "Kai? I don't like this." Krys felt surprised when Kai's arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to him.   
  
"It's alright, nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it." Kai said, his voice just as firm as it usually was and Krys felt herself relax, knowing that Kai was sitting right there and he wasn't about to let anything happen to her.   
  
"Kai?" Rei's voice broke the silence at their table again. "Are you and Krys alright?"  
  
"Just peachy." Kai growled. "But I don't like this, there must be something wrong, come on, lets get out of here."   
  
Rei nodded, or atleast Krys thought it was Rei and the movement was a nod, you can't be sure in a pitch dark room. Kai stood up, pulling Krys up with him. Krys followed volentarily, not wanting to be alone. Kai pulled her to the nearest door which he pulled on, but it didn't open.  
  
"Kai? What's wrong? Why isn't the door opening?" Krys asked, her voice shaking as she gripped Kai tighter. "I need light."  
  
Kai's grip on Krys also tightened. "It's alright, you'll be fine, just don't let go of me." Kai then turned to Rei and Hannah, who had followed them. "These people have those stupid new doors that unlock only if you have the power going. It's to keep people from breaking in if the power was out. The only thing is, there's now no way for us to get out."   
  
Rei sighed. "So we're stuck in here?" Rei groaned. "We might as well go back to our table then and wait this out. The power won't be out that long on this side of town."   
  
Kai nodded and lead Krys back to their table, and found Tala, Bryan and Raye also making their way back.   
  
Tala sat down angrily. "Stupid people that think that electric locks are smart. Now how are we going to get out? Even the windows are electric locked and they're also as hard as a rock, I should know, I tested one." Tala turned to Kai. "I hope you don't expect me to just sit here as quiet as a mouse because if you do, you're highly mistaken."  
  
Kai chuckled. "No, I don't expect you to, but you could at least settle down. It's not the end of the world because we can't get out of here."  
  
"Not the end of the world?" Tala asked. "Does anyone besides me remember the fact that we were recently in an elevator that hit tradegy? Does anyone else remember that I almost got taken down with the elevator? I am not going to calm down because I am NOT going through anything like that again."  
  
Kai shrugged. "You don't really have a choice." His arm moved and pulled Krys onto his lap and he stroked her hair. "Besides, Krys here is afraid of the dark and we can't have you all spazing out. It'll just scare her more."  
  
Tala sighed. "Fine."  
  
Kai was sure that Rei was smiling, he could almost see it. But why was Rei smiling, this wasn't the time to smile.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Aurora watched as the people in the restuarant ran around, screaming as if panicing would get them out of harm's way. Aurora shook her head, panicing wouldn't get you out of harm's way, it would only bring you closer. Aurora knew this from personal experience.  
  
Aurora sipped on her water as she watched the manger trying to tell people to shut up and sit down. Well not in those words of course, he didn't want to lose any customers. But the things that he was saying, told you that in a round-about way.   
  
Aurora sighed, this was no way to have her first night here turn out. Aurora stood up and walked over to the stage and cupped her hands around her mouth, making a megaphone of sorts. "CALM DOWN!" She called out. Some people who actually heard her, stopped what they were doing and turned towards the stage. Aurora smiled. "IF YOU'LL ALL SIT DOWN, I'LL SING FOR YOU!" Aurora noticed that most people went back to their spots. Aurora smiled, they must either really like her singing, or they must be realizing that what they're doing is hopeless anyways. Either way, this was benefictal for her.  
  
"Sing something by Nickelback!" Someone in the audience called out. {A/N: I love them! They're awesome!} Aurora acknowledged the person and took a deep breath, trying to will her stage fright away from her. It was strange that she dreamed of singing so much, when she had such a bad case of stage fright.  
  
"He's drunk again, it's time to fight. She must have done something wrong tonight. The living room becomes a boxing ring, it's time to run when you see him, go wringing his hands. She's just a woman. NEVER AGAIN!" Aurora belted the song lyrics out as best as she remembered them. Not having a band playing with you really sucked sometimes, and this was one of those times.  
  
Aurora took a look around the room as the manager and his workers set up candles at every table, giving the room a sort of eery look to it. Aurora's eye focused on a boy in the third table from the door. He had red hair and Aurora hadn't been able to see his eyes but wishes that she could. He was good looking, sort of like her last boyfriend. Aurora realized that this wasn't the time for these sort of thoughts and so she continued her song.  
  
"She screams for me, from down the hall. Amazing she can even talk at all. She calls for me, to go back to bed. I'm terrified that she'll end up." Aurora took a breath and then raised her voice, making her notes shorter but sharper and louder. "Dead in his hands, she's just a woman. Never again. I've seen this before but not like this, we've been here before. But I've never see it this bad, she's just a woman. Never again."   
  
Aurora continued to sing the song, and at the end, she bowed, and everyone clapped for her. Aurora gave them a smile and then let the manager take the stage for a moment while she got a drink of water. Her throat was really starting to hurt.  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~   
  
Rei watched the girl, Aurora, finish her song and then leave the stage. The manager came up again and Rei was sure he was going to give them another stupid speech on why they should remain calm in the middle of a situation like this. Rei sighed, there was no way he was going to listen to another speech. Look at what happened during the last one.  
  
Rei noticed that Tala had been watching that girl a little well. Rei smirked, obviously he had found someone that he likes. Now, how to get them together? That would be the hard part. There was no way that he could just go over there and talk to her. Or was there?  
  
Rei stood up, telling his friends that he saw someone that he wanted to talk to. Tala and Kai nodded, while Hannah looked a little worried. Rei grinned and leaned down to kiss Hannah on the cheek assuringly and then he went over to where he saw the girl. She jumped when he came up behind her.  
  
"Hello." Rei said gently. "My name's Rei."  
  
Aurora took a deep breath and then turned around to face Rei. "Hi, my name's Aurora? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Not really." Rei said, leaning against the table that she had all her stuff on. "I was just wondering if you'd do me a favor."  
  
"What's that?" Aurora asked.   
  
"Look for my table and then look for this red head. If you like what you see, go and talk to him during your next break. If you don't, then just forget that we ever had this conversation." With no more to say, Rei turned around and left, going back to his table, smiling to himself as he did. This would be way too easy.   
  
Little did he know, that Aurora was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*   
  
Bryan growled, and not in the nice way, as Raye got a little bit more touchy feely. Her hands had slid under his shirt in the shadows of the candles and now she was rubbing his back. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of this, it was just that he thought that this was a little bit inappropriate for the place that they were in.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you like that?" Raye purred in his ear, licking it lightly as she did so. Bryan pulled away, the wetness of Raye's tongue sending shivers up and down Bryan's spine.   
  
"I do like it." Bryan started but quickly added more incase Raye got the wrong idea and continued. "But I don't think that right now is the greatest time for this. We're stuck in a restaurant, I'm just not in the mood for something like that."   
  
Raye sighed and slid her hands out of Bryan's shirt. "Sorry, I just thought that this would help calm you down." Raye winked at Bryan but in the light of the candles, Bryan couldn't see it.   
  
Bryan sighed and shifted his body weight, causing him to lean away from Raye. Bryan grabbed his water glass and spun the water in it around the bottom. Raye leaned back on her chair, only the back two legs of the chair touching the ground. Bryan rolled his eyes, such a stupid habit. You could get yourself hurt doing that. Lee would never-  
  
Bryan wanted to bang himself upside the head. He couldn't get Lee off of his mind. Was it because they had been together for so long and then Bryan just told him that he didn't want to see it anymore? Bryan looked at Rei and then sighed. Or maybe it was because he saw traces of Lee everywhere and was reminded of him too often. Bryan closed his eyes, trying to block out these so called traces, thinking that this would help him a little bit. Unfortunately, it did not.  
  
"Are you alright Bryan?" Raye asked, her concern very clear in her tone of voice. "You look a little pale. Do you want me to get you more water or something?"  
  
Bryan shook his head and then opened his eyes, bringing Raye back into view. "No thank you. I'm just fine. I'm just a little over-whelmed by this situation, that's all."   
  
Raye nodded her head, but Bryan could tell that she didn't believe a word that had just come out of Bryan's mouth. Bryan scratched his shoulder and then turned to Raye, reaching his hand out and running it down her hair. Raye leaned into his hand and sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little worried about all of this. It isn't every day that you get involved in your second major diaster."  
  
Bryan smiled. "This isn't a diaster."  
  
Raye shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
Bryan looked away. He had gotten himself into two major diasters alright, but neither of them had to do with the restaurant. 


	3. Bumps and Bangs in a restaurant

Finding Love In A Restaurant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything...  
  
Chapter Three: Bumps & Bangs...in a restaurant  
  
Hannah watched Rei as he talked to that pretty singer that had just finished her song. Hannah sighed, she knew that her just getting Rei had been too good to be true. There had had to be some catch and this was obviously it. Hannah knew that Rei wouldn't leave her just because he saw someone else, that wasn't the way he was but look at this chick, she was beautiful, perky and talented. Everything that Hannah wasn't.   
  
Rei came back to the table, walking around the groups of people that had started to migrate from one table to the next, not really realizing that they were hazards for anyone that happened to walk past. When Rei made it back to the table, he sat back in his seat, next to Hannah and leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I took so long."  
  
Hannah had to smile at that. Even though he was interested in another girl he still was as sweet towards her as he had been when he was actually interested in just her. Hannah smiled. Maybe he was interested in just her and him going to talk to Aurora had something to do with someone else and not him at all. Or maybe he was asking for a requested song or something. There was a million possibilities. Hannah shouldn't limit it down to just one of those possibilites.   
  
Hannah just nodded to what Rei had said and took a sip out of her drink and then put it back down. "It's alright. I wasn't worried." Hannah grabbed Rei's hand, and intertwining their fingers together. Rei smiled at that and squeezed Hannah's hand, gently of course, not wanting to hurt Hannah. Hannah smiled contently and then turned towards Krys, looking to see if she was alright.   
  
Well judging by the fact that she was sitting on Kai's lap, snuggling into his chest while he talked to Tala, it was pretty obvious that she was alright. It was strange how Kai said that he hated the girl one second and then did this sort of stuff the next. Talk about denial!! {A/N: hahahhaha Kai's denying his feelings again Kai: Nuh uh..my only feelings are for Tyson, not for this chick. Kim: *shakes her head* Kai: *smiles smugly*}.  
  
Hannah just shook her head at Kai and Krys and then turned to look at Bryan and Raye. Raye was playing with Bryan's hair while Bryan looked away, the expression on his face saying that he did not like what Raye was doing. Not one little bit. Hannah smirked, obviously Raye was being a little bit too flirtacious again.  
  
Hannah was caught a little bit off guard when Rei leaned over again and nuzzled her neck. Hannah jumped, to say the least and Rei couldn't help but laugh at Hannah's reaction. Hannah's face turned bright red and was happen that the only light was from the candle so that Rei, as well as everyone else, couldn't see the color of her face.   
  
Hannah pulled her hand away from Rei's and turned away from him, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air. Rei chuckled, and ran his fingers through her hair in a silent apoligy. Hannah couldn't help but melt at the feeling of Rei's fingers in her hair and she started purring which caused Rei to start laughing again but he quickly hushed anything bad that was going through Hannah's mind at that moment with a kiss.  
  
The only thing that Hannah was thinking about now was that life was awesome!  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Bryan excused himself from the table, telling Raye that he had to use the mens room. Of course, Raye had offered to come with Bryan and 'help him' but Bryan had merely forced out a chuckle and said that it was alright and that he could deal with it himself. Once he was out of sight of the table he went over to the nearest wall and leaned against it, not wanting to return to that table any time soon. He liked Raye and all, but this was just too much. No man in their right mind could deal with this.   
  
Suddenly someone walked right into him. "Oops. Sorry, I'm a little clumsy." A feminine voice said, and quickly pulled away. "I hope I didn't hurt you."   
  
Bryan shook his head and then turned to look away. The girl watched Bryan for a while and then cocked her head, obviously wanting to ask something but not knowing how to ask. Bryan noticed this and sighed. "Is there something you want?"  
  
The girl smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. It's just that you look an awful lot like someone from this tournament I went to recently. His name was Bryan. Are you related to him by any chance?" The girl closed her eyes, looking like she was mentally hitting herself in the head. "I'm sorry again. I guess I really need to work on the whole 'think before you say' thing."  
  
Bryan shrugged. "I don't care." Bryan looked up at the ceiling and then back down. "I am Bryan by the way. You must have been at the Spanish Tournament, right?" Bryan nodded as if he already knew the answer. "It was a very interesting tournament. Not a lot of challange there though." Bryan caught himself. "Uh, well-"  
  
"It's alright." The girl said simply. "My ex-boyfriend was at that tournament. It was before we broke up, of course." The girl nodded. "I was there watching him. He never made it half as far as you did." The girl shrugged. "He blamed it on me. I told him to go and screw himself and that's the end of that."   
  
Bryan chuckled. "Sounds like you had fun." Bryan could feel himself warming up to this girl. "So, what is your name now that you know so much about me and I'm still in the dark."   
  
The girl smiled and tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear and Bryan noticed that it had red highlights in it. "My name's Tempest."  
  
Bryan smiled. "Well Tempest, what do you say we go and have a drink and learn a little bit more about each other?"  
  
~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^  
  
Kai fought the urge to push Krys away and out of his lap, afraid that someone might yell at him for being rude to a girl. Kai sighed, this girl was a little too clingy for Kai's liking but then again...there was something about her that made him want to hold her even closer everytime she squealed in fright. Well whatever it was, was something that Kai was going to have to work on getting rid of because this girl wasn't a good thing to have around. Especially not if Kai was having these sort of feelings for her.   
  
Krys had fallen asleep in his lap a little while ago, probably something like fifteen minutes ago. She had gone from sitting frontwards on his lap to curling up and snuggling into his chest, turning her whole body so that she was facing her empty chair. Her hands were tangled in Kai's blue hair, her own purple hair pressed firmly against Kai's chest, making it spread out in a weird position. Kai couldn't help but take another look at her and he almost smiled, if he hadn't realized that Tala was looking at him.  
  
Tala smirked when Kai looked over at him with a glare. Obviously he thought that he had just ruined an ideal moment for Kai. Little did he know that Kai had no interest in Krys that way at all. Or at least he wasn't going to admit it in public. Maybe later, when they got out of here and he was walking Krys to her door he would give her a quick kiss but not until. And only if he felt the same way then. Who knows she could do something to change Kai's mind before the night was over.   
  
Kai shifted Krys slightly in his lap, feeling one of his feet falling asleep. That was the bad thing about sitting in this position with someone in your lap, random body-parts tend to fall to sleep. Kai tapped his foot on the floor, trying to pump the blood back into it so that he wouldn't have to wake up Krys in order to wake up his foot before it was completely gone.  
  
Then Krys sighed and snuggled even more into Kai's chest, moving her head up so that it was resting on Kai's shoulder and then nuzzling his neck with her nose in her sleep. Between that and the little noises she was making in her sleep Kai decided to hell with the foot, he would sit here like this, with her for a millenium.   
  
o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0  
  
Aurora was tired of the manager's speeches and judging by the noise, so was the audience. She waited patiently as long as she could before stomping up there and taking the microphone from the manger, ignoring the look on his face that said that she was probably going to get fired for that. Aurora shrugged. She didn't really care. After all, the guy didn't know what he was talking about anyways.   
  
"Alright, I think that this is the perfect night to dance." Aurora said and jumped down off the stage, pulling the microphone with her and was glad to find that it could reach all the way to the other wall. "So lets make us a dance floor." Aurora motioned to a few tables in the center. "Lets move these one out to the edge of the room and we'll dance right here. What do you think?"  
  
The room all agreed with her and almost immediately the people sitting at the tables that she had motioned to, jumped up and started to drag the tables back to the walls. The girls that had been sitting there followed behind, carrying the chairs. Aurora smiled and nodded her head and then turned to the rest of the room.  
  
"Since that's done. Lets have some fun with the lights being out and all. After all, this is the one time that you can grope that girl you're with and not have the whole universe know what you're doing. What do you think?" A few people chuckled while others cheered. Aurora shook her head. "See I knew you all were a little gross but I never thought it would go this far. Oh well. Anyways, lets get this party going." Aurora walked back up to the stage and was pleased to see that her band had set up, even without the electricity.   
  
The band started a beat and Aurora smiled, begining to groove with it. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing. "I might as well been blind. I thought I owned this world and it's all it's time. Made up my mind not to love again, live my life a single man. Then lady luck she came my way, turned my night into day." Aurora smiled and looked over at that table where she had seen that redhead and noticed that everyone but him, and a blue-haired guy and this purple-haired girl on his lap, had gone to dance. Aurora smirked, maybe this mysterious no-name man would like to have a dance with the lead singer.   
  
^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
"She went huff and blew my little house down. She went puff, yah she spun me around. She played it rough, yah she took me to town. All I did was fool around and my whole world came tumbling down." Aurora sang from the stage as Rei was pulled by Hannah into the middle of the dancing crowd.  
  
Rei blushed a little bit as Hannah started to dance while he continued to stand stiff-backed. Hannah noticed this and smiled, leaning over to kiss Rei on the cheek. "Come on Rei, I won't laugh. Trust me, I have bad dance partners before and there's no way you can be as bad as some of them." Hannah assured him and then stepped back a little bit and slowed down her dancing so that Rei would have a chance to keep up with her.  
  
Obviously he didn't need it when he began to expertly move to the beat, making Hannah feel like the inexperienced one. Hannah hit him on the shoulder kiddingly and then rolled her eyes and adjusted her dancing to better fit Rei's again. Rei smirked. "I guess I should have told you that I wasn't afraid of not living up to your standards on the dance floor." Rei said, chuckling. "I was worried that you would be mad at me if I started to dance before you were ready for me to."  
  
Hannah shook her head. "And where did you ever learn something like that. Most girls would be happy to have a boyfriend that likes dancing as much as they do."  
  
Rei shrugged. "If you say so." Rei went back to dancing gracefully. So gracefully that he looked sort of like a cat out there, a werid dancing cat, but a cat none-the-less. He was even more alluring to look at when he was dancing than he was usually, if that was possible. Hannah wished that she could take a picture of him right now so that she could put it on her wall and keep it there for the rest of her life.   
  
Hannah smiled and stepped up to Rei and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Think you can still dance like that with me attached to you?" Rei just grinned and continued to move, just a little differently now, moving Hannah with him.   
  
"I don't know. Lets see." Rei said simply. 


	4. Remembering Partners in a restaurant

Finding Love in a Restaurant  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything...the girls belong to the various people I borrowed them from..example; Tempest belongs to ShadeyKai...so if you don't like Tempest, it's not my fault ^_^ but I'm sure you will  
  
Chapter Four: Remembering Partners...in a restaurant  
  
"All I did was fool around and my whole world came tumbbliiin' down." Aurora sung, tapping her feet to the beat. "Is your mama going miss you now you're gone? Is your mama gonna miss her little rolling stone? Is mama gonna cry now she's alone? 'Cause mama's little girl ain't, she ain't coming home." Aurora backed up and winked at Tala, though he couldn't see it in the dark room, which Aurora was sorta glad about. "Is your mama gonna miss you? Hey hey? Is your mama gonna miss you? Huh huh huh? Is mama gonna cry? 'Cause mama's little ain't goin' home." Aurora smiled again. "I said stop and she said no. Looks so good I can't say no, now we've gone and lost controllll." With the last note, Aurora bent down and bowed, the audience stopping their dancing to applaude her.   
  
Aurora jumped off the stage, after motioning to her back-up singer to take over and went over to the table that the red-head was sitting at. She leaned over and looked down at him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Aurora. Of course you probably already knew that." Aurora offered her hand to him. "What's your name?"   
  
The redhead turned as red as his hair and then looked away, getting his courage back before turning to face Aurora again. "I'm Tala." He took her hand and shook it. "I love your voice by the way."  
  
It was Aurora's turn to blush now. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Aurora turned to look at the dance floor and then brought her eyes back to Tala. "So, do you want to dance a little before I have to go back to work? I swear I won't break your toes with my dancing though I have to admit that I'm not very good at it."  
  
Tala laughed at her. "Yah right, I'm sure that you're just a fine dancer. It'll be me that will be embarassing myself out there." Tala said and then stood up, stretched and took Aurora's hand. "Come on then, and we'll see just which one of us is the bad dancer."  
  
Aurora smiled and followed Tala onto the dance floor and began to move to the music, letting it take over her and move her accordingly. She looked up and saw that Tala was doing the same. Aurora smiled and leaned in so that she could be heard by the red-headed god. "I thought you said you couldn't dance."  
  
"Right back at ya." Tala said simply. "I never said I couldn't dance by the way. I just said that it would be that would be embarassed because you'd be better. Never once did I say that I couldn't dance. That was you." Tala shrugged and grinned down at her. "But I forgive you."  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "You forgive me?"  
  
Tala nodded and refused to tell Aurora exactly what she had supposedly apologized for. Aurora narrowed her eyes and then laughed and let the music led her once more. This was fun...  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^   
  
Raye stood at the bar, watching all the people who had obviously forgotten that they were stuck inside of this place until furthur notice. Raye shrugged, that was their business, not hers. Raye skimmed the floor again, looking for signs of Bryan but couldn't find him anywhere. Surely it didn't take this long to go to the bathroom. No matter how long it had been since you last went to one.  
  
"Hey, what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?" Someone asked her, coming to sit on the stood next to her. Raye rolled her eyes. These come-ons were getting so lame. Raye turned her head, flashed the guy the cruelest glare she could come up with and then walked away, heading back for her table.  
  
Half way there, she was tackled by some guy though. Whether it was on purpose or not, was something that had yet to be decided. Raye took the hand that was offering to pull her up and got ready to give the guy her best glare. But when she saw his face, she couldn't bring herself to do it.   
  
White hair flooded his face, causing him to look a little bit reckless, but only for the first few seconds you looked at him. His face was cute in a oval shape, and big brown eyes looked up at Raye. This was the kind of guy that you classified as being cute, never hot but definitely cute.   
  
Raye smiled. "Thanks for helping me up." Raye made sure that her voice was calm and soft, a tone that she knew a lot of guys loved about her. This boy however just shrugged and turned to leave.   
  
Raye's eyes narrowed at that and she tapped him on the shoulder. "Aren't you going to apologize for hitting me in the first place?" Raye asked, her voice turning less cute and innocent with every word she said.   
  
The guy looked at her and shrugged. "If you want me to." He bowed his head and then looked back up. "I'm sorry about knocking you down. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for doing something so ruthless and unjust." Obviously this guy was being sarcastic and Raye didn't like it.  
  
"You could have just said no." Raye said simply and then turned to walk away, rolling her eyes as she left, only to be pulled back by the guy again. Raye looked into his eyes, his big chocolate eyes, and found herself melting. "Are you going to let me go or am I going to have to scream for someone to come and help me?"  
  
The guy shrugged. "Do whatever you want." Then he leaned down and kissed her, causing Raye to lose her breath. Then he brought his mouth to her ear, hovering it only a few milimeters away. "The name's Joey. See you around." Then he walked off, leaving Raye to stare after him.  
  
If Raye hadn't already had a date, Raye was sure that she would have run after him. But Raye remembered Bryan and quickly turned around to make sure that he hadn't seen that. It was bad enough that he had had to dump Lee for her but to see her kissing another guy, that may not help this relationship very much. Raye tidied herself up and then scanned the room again. She had to find Bryan before she got herself into trouble.  
  
Not that it wouldn't be fun trouble...  
  
o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O o_O  
  
Krys woke herself up from the best dream that she had ever had, or at least about an actual person. Krys had been trapped in a restaurant with him, and he had taken care of her, holding her close, making sure that she wasn't afraid and then, well...stuff had happened. Krys blushed at the thought of that and then tried to roll over in her bed.  
  
Only to find that she couldn't roll over. Krys moaned and opened her eyes, surprised to realize that she was sitting up, in someone's lap. A quick sniff and Krys purred, it was Kai. Kai was holding her in his lap and it was pitch dark. What was going on?  
  
Then Krys realized that the part with the restaurant in her dream, hadn't been a dream but obviously the rest of it had been. Kai wouldn't do that sort of stuff, especially not in public. Krys sighed and snuggled into Kai a little bit more though, not wanting Kai to realize that she was awake.   
  
Too late. "Good, you're awake." Kai said and pulled her away from him and made her sit on her own on his lap. Krys sighed, at least she was still on his lap, even if she had to been a good five inches away from his torso and the other places that she wanted to be curled up to at the moment.  
  
Kai noticed that Krys's eyes were closing again and he pulled her back to him. "Sh, it's alright. You can go back to sleep if you want, we're not going to be leaving anytime soon anyways." Kai gently rocked them back and forth and Krys found her eyes closing again, sleep starting to take over her senses. Kai smiled and nuzzled Kai's neck. Maybe there was a future for Kai and her. After all, he wasn't complaining about this..so maybe...  
  
Krys couldn't finish her thought as sleep completely took her inside it's   
  
world.  
  
~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^   
  
Tempest brought a bang from in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear as she listened to Bryan talk about why he was here, who he was with and stuff like that. Tempest listened, but only out of politeness. Personally, she didn't care about Raye, whoever she was. Tempest was only interested in Bryan but if that kept him here, and kept him away from her, then all was well. So to speak.  
  
"What about you? Who are you here with?" Bryan asked, realizing that Tempest was no longer interested in what he had to say. Bryan looked Tempest straight in the eye when he talked to her and Tempest liked that, it showed that he wasn't afraid of confrontations and that could be useful later on.  
  
Tempest smiled and ran her hand down Bryan's cheek. "I'm with a friend of mine, his name's Joey. We've been friends for a good six years so, you know, no sparks anymore. He's a real cute guy, the kind that you'd want to pinch his cheeks, rather than his ass." Tempest smiled, titled her head downwards and shook it. "You on the other hand, are the kind of guy that a woman would want to smack in the ass." Tempest laughed when Bryan blushed. "I was teasing you."  
  
Bryan smiled and motioned for the waiter to bring them another drink. "So, do you dance?" Bryan asked as he looked at the dancer who were currently swaying to the beat of the band. Tempest turned her gaze towards the dancers and then back again, nodding as she did so. Bryan smiled and led her to the dance floor and promptly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I hope you don't mind slow songs."  
  
Tempest shrugged, and snuggled into Bryan. "Not if they mean that I can be less than a centimeter away from you without having you complain about it." Tempest teased.   
  
Bryan smiled as well. "Well then, I guess neither of us minds this song." Bryan pulled Tempest a little bit closer and Tempest melted into him a little bit more. They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes, looking away almost instantly. For the rest of the song, Tempest kept her eyes away from Bryan's face, but not without the regret that she couldn't look at his beautiful eyes anymore. Tempest sighed and broke apart from him when the song ended.  
  
Bryan moved to look at her and smiled when she started to dance to the beat and then looked up at him. "Come on Bryan, the music hasn't stopped yet." Tempest leaned in. "Or are you a bad dancer when it comes to not being able to hold a girl close?"  
  
Bryan shrugged. "Whatever you say." Bryan began to dance and Tempest found her eyes falling over him, trying to see everything that he had. Tempest smiled, not a bad body. With that, Tempest began to give herself to the music, not noticing when a girl came up behind her with a look on her face that could kill.  
  
^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
Rei heard the hit and instantly moved so that Hannah was behind him and then walked towards where he had heard the sound. A ground had already gotten there first and had circled around the fight. Rei rolled his eyes, people just had nothing better to do than to watch two guys fight it out during a power outage.   
  
Rei stepped forward with the full intent of stopping the fight by punching the two guys out but was stopped by the sight of what it actually was.  
  
It two girls, one of them being Raye and the other was someone Rei didn't know, and both of them looked really mad. Raye especially. Something had happened here and it was not something that Raye had been happy about. Rei stepped forward and noticed that Bryan was standing just a few feet away, trying to talk Raye into stopping. He wasn't having any luck however as another punch was launched from Raye and hit the girl straight in the jaw. Rei winced on impact, that looked like it really hurt.  
  
"Alright you two, break it up." The manager said, coming over to where the crowd was. "There's no need for this sort of thing. I'm sure that if you talk-" Raye fist missed the girl and landed square in the manager's face. Raye looked a little surprised by the ordeal and popped out of her enraged state to apologize for what she had just done. Unfortunately, the other girl wasn't as shocked and pulled Raye around by her hair and hit her.   
  
Rei was about to step forward and get in the middle of it as well when Bryan walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't. I'll do this by myself." Bryan looked at the two girls and shook his head. "After all, this is my fault." Bryan sighed and stepped back in the circle. "Come on Tempest, Raye, you don't really want to do this." Bryan barely ducked from a shot that Raye had fired.   
  
Raye turned to look at Bryan. "What do you mean I don't really want to do this?" Raye demanded. "I left you for ten minutes and I find that you're with another chick. No wonder you broke up with Lee so easily. You're the equalivent of a whore. I wouldn't go out with you again if it was the only way to safe my life." Raye was interrupted by another punch from the mystery lady.  
  
"Don't talk to Bryan like that." The girl said simply. "Just because you can't handle the fact that he doesn't want to be with you is no reason for you to call him a man whore. If anyone's a whore around here, it would be you." A knee connected with a face and down Raye went.   
  
Rei couldn't stand it anymore and both him and a white haired male stepped out into the circle, they both grabbed the mystery girl but by a different shoulder. Rei glared at the man but he shrugged indifferently. "Let me take her, she came with me anyways. I'll go and take her and clean her up and you can deal with your friend here. I think it'd be the easiest thing for us both to do."  
  
Rei nodded, understanding where this guy was coming from and let him drag his friend away. The Rei turned towards Raye who Bryan was currently leaning down to help up, only to be punched in the face by her. "Don't touch me!" Raye squeaked. Rei shook his head and went over to Raye, and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and let Rei lead her back to the table. She sat down and took a drink. "I'm never going to talk to that two-timing creep again." Raye shook her head. "He didn't even remember that he came here with me and not with her. I mean, what guy of person does he think I am?"  
  
Rei shrugged, not wanting to get in this and then turned to look at Bryan. Bryan was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes that Rei couldn't read. Something told Rei, that he didn't want to read it. 


	5. Apologises in a restuarant

Finding Love in an Restaurant  
  
Written by Kimpisces  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothin'  
  
Chapter Five: Apoligises in a restaurant  
  
Hannah had no idea what she should do. Raye was sitting at the table, crying her head off, upset because Bryan had been dancing with another girl. Bryan was currently off in a remote corner, not to far away but far enough, not knowing what he was supposed to do in this sort of situation. Kai was standing on the other side of the table from Raye, watching Krys try to comfort the girl. Tala was sitting in his chair, watching Aurora from a distance, who had returned to the stage to help calm people down after the fight. Lastly Rei was standing next to Kai, his arms crossed and a scowl darkening his handsome features.   
  
Everyone was, in their own way, upset. Raye expressed it by crying, Kai, by being indifference and Rei by being mad. And for once, Hannah had no idea who she should help first, and how she would do so. For once, Hannah didn't know how to play the offical 'cheerer-upper."  
  
The lights flickered on and off, the small flash reminding Hannah that they were stuck in a restaurant that had no way out, and no power. Hannah sighed, this situation was getting worse as it went on. Obviously no one up there likes her. After all, just a few days ago, she had been trapped in an elevator with these people. It was like diaster was following them around, trying to keep them from gaining the positive things that life had to offer.  
  
Hannah suddenly realized that Rei was staring at her. Hannah blushed and looked away, unable to stop herself, as though it was an reflex to look away. The scowl didn't leave Rei's face at Hannah's reaction though, as Hannah had thought it would. Usually he would laugh at something like that, or at least smile, but not this time. This time was different. This time Hannah didn't know how to make anyone smile.  
  
The lights flickered again, and then once more, then finally they held, over-powering the light of the candles on the tables. But that wasn't what everyone was thinking about at that second. Everyone was realizing that if the power was back, then the doors were unlocked. Which meant, in a simple sentence, that they could get out.  
  
Suddenly everyone rushed for the door and Hannah didn't have a chance to move out of the way and she was knocked down by the mob, being stepped over and on again and again. The pain in various parts of her body became too intense and Hannah's mind threatened to black out.   
  
Just then someone stepped on her head and her mind finally gave in, blackness engulping her. The last thing that Hannah remembered was the feeling of someone grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the dangers of the stampede.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
When the lights came on and the mob shouted and pushed their way passed Tala and the others there was only one thought going through Tala's head and it was as loud as possible; Get to Aurora!  
  
Tala watched Hannah get pushed over and trampled and Rei rushing to get to her as quickly as possible, having to knock some people out of his way in order to do so. However, instead of being worried for Hannah, Tala was worried for Aurora. What if something like that is happening to her? Tala didn't want to think about it and before he gave it a second though, he turned, heading straight for the stage, the place he had last seen Aurora. The place he figured she couldn't be that far from.  
  
He got there in record time, elbowing people out o fhis way, not caring who they were or whether or not he had hurt them, he just wanted to get to Aurora, NOW. He climbed up on the stage, looking around for Aurora and found she wasn't there. He turned to face the crowd again, and instantly spotted her. She was about six feet away, heading slowly for the door, being bombarded by every side. Tala dived into the crowd {A/n: Not literally} and started to make his way towards Aurora.  
  
Tala got elbowed in the guts by someone and almost buckled over, the pain was excruciating but Tala clenched his jaw and carried on, knowing only one thing, that he needed to get to Aurora. He was jabbed by two more elbows and almost knocked over twice but he made it through and grabbed Aurora's hand.   
  
Aurora turned around and glared, obviously thinking that someone had grabbed her to hurt her in all of this commotion. When Aurora saw that it was Tala, she sighed in relief and grabbed onto Tala with a death lock, confirming Tala's assumption that she was afraid.  
  
"Get me out of here." Aurora pleaded. "Please." Tala nodded and pulled her with him to the edge of the crowd, holding her tight and close, pushing everyone out of their way. When they were out, Aurora wrapped her arms around him and held him close in an extra tight embrace. "Thank you Tala." Then she buried her head in Tala's shoulder, trusting him with such emotion that Tala was afraid. Afraid that he didn't deserve it.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Krys watched everyone run around, screaming and rushing for the doors, as if they had been trapped in here for days instead of simple hours. Krys rolled her eyes at them all, it was stupid to panic after the worse of it was over. It was like trying to drink water after you had poured it out, it just wasn't to be attempted as it was stupid, dumb and pointless.  
  
Krys wasn't about to panic, there was no way, no point and nothing was frightening Krys right now anyway. Nothing at all, and nothing would, for Krys was standing against Kai's chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her body, their fingers intertwined and his warm breath on her ear. Krys would sooner die than have to leave this position. This position of pure bliss and absolute protection.  
  
"Are you alright? Still feel afraid?" Kai's voice floated over Krys, making her feel like she was in total heaven, that she was in paradise and afraid that any second now, someone would come along and take it away from her.  
  
Krys sighed in comtempt and leaned back again Kai's body even more. "Depends, if I say yes will you let me go? Huh?" Krys kidded. Kai chuckled softly and let go of one of her hands and ran his hand through her hair comfortingly. "Is that a no?" Krys asked.  
  
Kai let go of Krys and stepped back, much to Krys's diappointment and stretched, his muscles constricting and his skin pulling tight across them, allowing Krys to eye Kai's full body. Kai noticed this and laughed, relaxing his muscles and shaking his head at Krys. Krys smiled, pleased that Kai was showing her so much emotions which was unlike him and completely against his personality. It was amazing  
  
Krys turned to look at the huge crowd still headed for the door. It was unbelievable that they could fit that many people into this place at one time. They all looked vicious too, each caring only about getting themselves to the door, not caring about anyone else, not caring if they ended up elbowing their closest friends, as long as they got out.   
  
Krys shook her head and turned to Kai. "Want to try and get out?" Kai looked at Krys, studying her features to see if she was kidding. Finally he shrugged and looked away, leaving Krys to laugh at him.   
  
"Nah, not right now." Kai said simply. "I don't feel like dying today. Not until I kill Tyson at least." {A/N: Kai: I just want to let you all know that you shouldn't take that seriously and that I don't want to kill my Tyson. Thank you}  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Bryan watched as Raye sat on her chair, still crying, still upset about what he had done to her earlier. Krys had given up a while ago, telling Bryan to just let her cry it off and try to talk to her later. Bryan had thanked Krys for her advice but seeing Raye like this, Bryan didn't know if he should continue to take it. Maybe it he just apoligized to her, she would stop crying. Bryan hated to see anyone cry. Especially like this and especially for something that he had done.  
  
Bryan turned and walked over to Raye, going over in his mind what he was going to say to her. He was trying to think of something for him to say that she wouldn't laugh at him about, start crying even harder or just didn't make any sense whatsoever. So far he couldn't think of anything, nothing at all, and it was really starting to bug him, usually apoligizing was easy for him. So why was it that much harder when it came to Raye?  
  
Then that white-haired boy that had gone with Tempest appeared out of nowhere and swooped down next to Raye, and began to whisper things to her. Bryan found himself seething with rage as he watched Raye's sobs become less violent, shorter and with more time in between. This guy was making Raye stop crying, something that Bryan was supposed to do. Something that Bryan had been getting ready to do. That wasn't fair. Bryan was ready to go over there and punch this guy's face in. First he had taken Tempest away, and now he was coming to take Raye around too? What kind of person would take that?  
  
Well certainly not Bryan. Just wait until this guy learned just what Bryan was going to do to someone that tried to do this to him.   
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Raye took a deep breath, just like Joey had told her to do. Then she took another one and another one and so on until she had finally stopped crying. She looked up and was surprised to see Bryan still standing there. Obviously mad by his facial expression but still there nonetheless. Was he mad at her? Was he mad at Joey? Was he mad at someone else? Who was he mad at?  
  
Bryan was walking over here, Raye realized, straight for her. Maybe he was mad at her, maybe he was mad because she had continued to cry and not listened to what he had said when he was trying to make her feel better. Who knows what was going through his mind at that second. All Raye knew was that he was mad and that she was afraid. Raye turned and buried her head in Joey's chest, knowing but knowing how she knew, that Joey would protect her. Joey would keep her safe.  
  
Then Bryan grabbed her arm and yanked her up and away from Joey, causing her to wince in pain. Bryan pulled her to him, surprisingly soft and wrapped his left arm around her. "Get out of here. You've taken Tempest, you're not taking Raye too." Bryan said, stroking Raye's hair all the while.  
  
Joey looked up at Bryan innocently, as if he didn't know what Bryan was talking about. He merely shrugged and walked away. Raye almost wanted to follow him, almost did but she didn't want to get Joey into anymore trouble with Bryan than he already was.  
  
Bryan leaned down, his mouth hovering over her ear. "I'm sorry I did that to you earlier, Raye. I don't know what came over me. I guess it was the unfamiliarity of this place, of you, of this situation. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry Raye. I'll never do it again to you, not after I saw how much you hurt. I'm sorry Raye, sorrier than the rain is after it floods a garden and keeps the sun from being able to lovingly care for the flowers. I want to be just like that sun, Raye and I want you to be the flowers. So please tell me that the rain didn't drown you." {A/N: *sighs* that was really corny}.  
  
Raye sighed and turned away from Bryan's face, not knowing what to do, not knowing how to accept/deny his apology. What should she do?  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Rei grabbed Hannah and pulled her out of the way, trying to avoid causing her anymore pain than she was already in. With no effect of course, as she was hit by a few more people before they started to go around Rei, noticing his death glare at those of them that were headed straight for them.  
  
"Hannah?" Rei said softly, picking his up in his arms, sitting down at the table and rocking her gently back and forth, trying to work consciencousness back into her body somehow. "Hannah? Please say something Hannah."   
  
There was no response from her and Rei sighed, continuing to rock them back and forth, the motion more for his sake than it was for Hannah's. Rei raised one hand to Hannah's face and palmed her cheek, stroking it gently, wondering why these sort of things were happening to her. Rei sighed, not having the answer and continued to try and wake her up.  
  
"Hannah? Please wake up. I'm sorry I didn't laugh when you blushed. I saw how hurt that made you. I'm sorry I wasn't standing where you were so that you didn't end up like this. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner so that you wouldn't have had to go through all of that. I'm sorry I don't know what to do right now. I'm sorry."  
  
Hannah didn't respond and Rei felt his heart break.   
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Kai watched as everyone ran to the door, only to turn away, disappointed. It turned out that the trees from outside the restaurant had all fallen down and guess what! It had just so happened to have fallen in front of all three of the doors. Kai rolled his eyes. This just wasn't his day, was it.  
  
Then Kai looked at Krys and smiled. Then again, maybe it was.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Author replies to Reviewers (i haven't done this yet have I? Eh, I'm only doing chapter 3 and 4)  
  
Okay Chapter Three  
  
Jacky...yes poor poor Raye *sighs* well Bryan likes her still..he just doesn't know what to do...err well that's what I think   
  
Roll...i updated  
  
Oooooh -squeakie-...yes bad Raye *glares at Raye* going with Joey lol ...okay I'll be nice now *glares at Bryan* bad Bryan...going with tempest...*glares at both of them*  
  
Zidane...i'm sorry about the homosexuality..*pleads for forgiveness*  
  
Zoea...I can't..lol *is still trying to picture Kai dancing*  
  
ShadeyKai...we DO need to write our fanfic don't we...*looks at everyone else* and you people are going to review it ...right??? *give puppy dog eyes* plllleeeassse?? *remembers that it isn't up yet* okay..nm  
  
wildflower92490...thanks for the compliment ^_^ I'll try to make the next chapter longer ...err the next next one  
  
Coppelia...you sound like a summerizer lol *shakes her head* but a good one nonetheless...and I don't know what I'm going to do with Bryan yet *sighs*  
  
dudems...thank you ^_^  
  
Bookie...so who did you call Kawaii then?? I missed something *sighs*  
  
azn-cherry-blossom...thank you..i'm glad you liked it ^_^  
  
Miekkie..I think that Rei and Hannah are cute too  
  
crazy Rei luva...Well lets hope you can wait...do you know how bad that would be when...*bites her tongue* okay..bad kim *slaps her hand* bad bad bad kim ...lol *goes quiet before she loses a reviewer*  
  
Black-List-Hunter...I hope I did good on the exams too...eh, I got a "B" in them all so I'm good ^_^  
  
Chapter Four...  
  
Roll..updated  
  
ShadeyKai..I'm glad you like the way I'm bringing Tempest in ^_^ I like it too  
  
Zidane...yah that fight wasn't the best thing was it  
  
azn-cherry-blossom...don't ruin the plot...lol..yes I'm going to put Raye and Joey together later..you just had to tell everyone this before I got there didn't you ..lol jk  
  
crazy Rei luva...I'm glad you liked the dancing...and the fight lol  
  
Zoea...bryan is not a jerk!! *glares* okay maybe he is..but *sighs and goes and hugs bryan* I'm sorry Bryan: *doens't reply because he's being attacked*  
  
Dudems: BRYAN IS NOT EVIL *calms herself down* thank you for the compliment ..i'm glad you liked the 'tala and aurora getting together thing'  
  
wildflower92490...no he's not going back to being gay..i won't let him *glares at bryan* Bryan: *feels confused*  
  
Coppelia..EXACTLY! raye did kiss joey and that wasn't fair to Bryan so why did she get so mad/??? and Bryan is not a man whore...i won't believe it!!! lol 


	6. How to Say in a restaurant

Finding Love in a Restaurant  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
*siren go off*   
  
Kim: *swallows* I tolllld them that I didn't own anything *is taken away by the police* but i told them   
  
Police Officer: sure you did  
  
Kim: I did...see I'll tell them again...I do not own Beyblade or anything else you recongize to actually be any good.  
  
Police Officer: well..I won't arrest you this time, but next time I won't be as easy  
  
Kim: *wipes the sweat off her brow* man that was close *shrugs* oh well, on to the story  
  
Chapter Six: How to say...in a restaurant  
  
Raye sat uncomfortably at the table that they had all started at. Actually, pretty much everyone sat at the table uncomfortably. It was kinda a diesease Raye figured, one person looks uncomfortable and they all end up being uncomfortable. Raye sighed, what was she going to do?  
  
Bryan sat in the chair next to her, in the same silence that had over-taken everyone. It was again the contageous thing, passing from one person to the next. Bryan was watching her though, and his silence was caused because he was waiting for Raye to say something. For Raye to either crush his dreams, or destroy his fears. The only thing was, she didn't know which one she wanted to do and how to do either of them.  
  
This was one of those times when she needed to have a girl to girl talk with someone. But who? Krys was cuddling with Kai and falling half asleep in the process. Hannah was out like a light, Rei trying to bring her back around and Aurora, well Raye didn't know Aurora well enough to want to talk to her about this kind of stuff. So what exactly was she supposed to do?  
  
Bryan's eyes on Raye were really freaking her, like really really. She had to get out of there before she decided to take matter into her own hands and find a way to get him to stop looking at her. Even if it meant ripping out his eyes and throwing them down the drain. She would do it! That was how desperate she was.   
  
"Excuse me for a minute." Raye said softly. Everyone turned to look at her and Raye blushed lightly. "I have to use the ladies' room." With that Raye stood up and walked over to the restroom as fast as her legs could carry her.   
  
Raye entered the room and went over to the sink and threw water onto her face. This was not the kind of date that she had wanted to have with Bryan. She didn't want to have to go back out there and tell him that there was no reason for them to stay together anymore. In fact, they had never been together in the first place.  
  
But how on earth did you say that in a nice way?  
  
A movement from behind her caught Raye's attention and she turned around and found herself looking straight into the eyes of that girl that Raye had punched earlier for dancing with Bryan. Why had she been so possessive of Bryan? After all, they were only dancing and she had just finished kissing another male. It was stupid really.  
  
Not wanting to deal with the girl, Raye turned back to the sink and leaned down, spraying herself with the freezing cold water, hoping that the girl would leave. Raye straightened up finally and was disappointed to find that the girl was still standing there, though now she was at the other sink, looking at herself in the mirror, fixing her make-up.  
  
Raye turned away from her, not wanting the girl to catch her looking. What had Bryan said her name was? Raye couldn't remember for the life of her. Oh well, what does it matter anyways? It wasn't like she was going to have to compete with this woman. If Raye had her way, by the end of the night, Bryan would be free to have her. Though it would inwardly break Raye's heart but that wasn't the point, the point was that she had been attracted to another guy, advanced on it, and then returned to Bryan as if she hadn't done anything and that was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry about at the dance floor." A voice said finally, breaking the silence that had engulped the restroom. "I shouldn't have done that but you have to admit, it was your fault for hitting me first. I wouldn't have retaliated if I didn't think you weren't going to hurt me."  
  
Raye turned to look at the girl. "It's alright. I was over reacting anyways. It was my fault and I apologize completely for it. I shouldn't have punched you in the first place. I guess I was just being jealous."  
  
"Why would you need to be jealous?" The girl asked, her eyebrow shooting up. "He was with you, not with me. Just because I got a dance doesn't mean that I would get him at the end of the evening. That would be you. I should be the one being jealous."  
  
"Are you?" Raye's question was blunt and to the point.  
  
The girl raised her eyebrow even higher. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? He's a great looking boy." The girl smirked. "Of course, you would know that by past experience, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Would you believe that tragedy brought us together and completely blinded me." Raye asked. "I fell head over heels for him because I was trapped in an elevator with him and he was the only person there I was sure I wouldn't be able to get."  
  
The girl laughed and shook her head. "That's all, I guess I would be just as bad. That's pretty much what was going through my mind as well." She laughed and held out her hand. "I'm Tempest."  
  
"Raye." Raye took Tempest's hand. "If I give him to you, would you take care of him for me? Make sure he's happy."  
  
"And cook him breakfast the morning after?" Tempest joked and then her face went serious. "Don't tell me you're letting him go."  
  
Raye nodded. "I have to. I just don't feel a connection to him." Raye sighed. "Now, if only I could find a way to let him know."  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
"Well we have about half an hour more to survive in this stupid restaurant and then, we're gone, and we won't ever be back." Aurora said, sticking her hands in the pockets that were placed on either side of her black pants.   
  
"I'm never coming back here. That's for sure." Tala said simply, his arm snaking around Aurora to guide her away from the people that were headed straight for them or were sanding there, just talking and waiting to be let out again. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
Aurora shrugged and intertwined one of her hands with Tala, locking their fingers together, causing Tala to feel like somehow glueing them together so that Aurora would never be allowed to leave him. Of course, Aurora may not like that all too much and so Tala remained quiet and kept his thoughts hidden.  
  
"Do you want to go and talk over there? Or do you want to go to that corner that those people have obviously christianed the 'make-out corner'." Aurora asked, placing her head on Tala's shoulder, letting Tala feel the total trust that she had in him. It made Tala feel weird and he felt unworthy of such un-harnessed emotion. It just didn't feel right for Tala, having never felt this sort of thing before with anyone.   
  
"Lets go and talk." Tala said, leading Aurora over to the place she had specified earlier, walking slowly so that her head could remain right where it was, planted securely on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright then." Aurora said, obvious in her tone that she was confused about why Tala wouldn't take advantage of her offer for them to just make-out before they had to seperate. In fact, Tala was sort of confused by it himself.  
  
He should be over in that other corner right now, doing what he usually did with girls but it was like because that was what he would do with any girl that it was robbing Aurora of something somehow. Tala didn't know how or why but it just was.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Aurora asked, removing her head from it's spot and leaning against the wall, facing Tala. "It's your call, after all it was your idea to come over here to talk."  
  
Tala nodded and looked down at their hands, which were still linked together while he thought. "Do you have any siblings? Still live with your parents? Did your parents break up when you were little? Tell me about your family."  
  
"My family?" Aurora asked and then sighed and looked down at her feet. "Well I lived with my mother until a year ago, her and my two brothers. My dad left us when I was nine, he went for a meeting down in Florida, and he never made it there, freak accident and the plane blew up. It was harsh to deal with at nine years old."  
  
"I can imagine." Tala said quietly, looking into Aurora's eyes and watching the hurt form behind them and wished that he had never brought this up. "I'm sorry for bringing up old memories. I guess I should have thought-"  
  
"No, don't worry about it. There's no way you could have known." Aurora cut Tala off with. "How about you? Where did your family live?"  
  
"Russia." Tala said simply, not wanting to go into the abbey and things right now. "I really don't like talking about my family either, which is another thing I should have brought into consideration."  
  
"Dreadful memories for you too?" Aurora asked, not really wanting an answer. "Well, I'm sure it happens to us all once in a lifetime. At least we can hope that our husbands, or in your case wives, don't come with nearly as bad memories."  
  
Tala smiled and nodded, looking away for a minute and then going back. "Aurora, do you ever want to see me again after this is all over?"  
  
"Tala. I can't." Aurora said, her tone pitiful, and Tala just knew that she had a really bad reason behind it but he decided to ask anyways.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tala. I-"  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
Krys sat in her seat, watching Kai breath slowly in and out, having climbed off of him a while ago, when he showed signs of falling asleep on her. Krys pitied him, he had been through quite a bit tonight and he was the only one of them, besides Rei and Tala, that hadn't grabbed a bit of sleep.   
  
Kai's eyes were closed, and so Krys figured that he didn't know that she was still staring at him. Or so Krys hoped. They had come a long way tonight, he had finally opened up to her, he had even shown emotions that Krys was sure that no one had ever seen from him before. Or, from the looks on Rei's face, his teammates at least had never seen before.   
  
It was like Kai had become a whole new person, but then again, maybe it was just because he was trapped in another place for the second time in such a short period. Maybe it was stress that was making him do all of this stuff. How could Krys be sure that it was for her that he was doing this for when they were trapped in a restaurant. Would he still be the same once they got out?  
  
Kai's eyes suddenly fluttered open and Krys found herself staring deep into rock hard pupils. Krys felt her heart beat slow down for a second and almost come to a stop. Maybe it had been stress, due to lack of sleep and the situation. But that meant-  
  
Kai turned his face upward to meet Krys's with almost complete disgust on his face, as if he was seeing something that he absolutely despised and Krys was almost afraid that it was true. But then Krys blinked and the look was gone, replaced by indifference. Had it truly been there, or had Krys imagined it. Something inside of Krys wished that she had imagined it, but something else just knew that she hadn't.  
  
Krys sighed and turned away from Kai's face, not wanting to see that look anymore. But when she did so Kai reached for her hand and pulled her back around to look at her. His eyes showing no emotions and for that reason, Krys didn't want to hear what he had to say.   
  
"What's the matter?" Kai asked, seeing how Krys's face was full of discouragement and misery. "Did something happen to you while I was drifting off?"   
  
Krys shook her head. That wasn't a lie. It hadn't been when Kai was drifting off, but after he woke up and Krys had to look into his eyes. That was when it had started. However, Krys wasn't going to tell him that. No, she wasn't that stupid. "I'm just fine. Just a little bit tired that's all. I just want to get home, have a shower and go to bed."  
  
Kai nodded. "I can't help but agree with you." Kai then looked away and towards the door, where there still was no sign of someone or something that would remove the trees. "But don't get your hopes up, we may still be here a while."  
  
Krys nodded, and turned away herself, not wanting to have to look at Kai anymore, her feelings growing too confused, injured and attacked. "So, after this, you don't want to see me again. Do you?"  
  
Kai didn't turn his head back to her, Krys knew that without even having to look. "What makes you think that Krys? Did someone tell you something. 'Cause if they did, they're probably lying to you."  
  
"No one told me anything Kai." Krys said easily. "I could just see it."  
  
"Well you're obviously looking in the wrong places. I-"  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
"- can't see you anymore Bryan." Raye said.  
  
And then banged her head against the mirror and turned to Tempest. "That isn't going to work. He'll ask why and then I'll be at a loss again because I don't have a reason. I just, can't see him anymore."  
  
Tempest shrugged. "I don't know what you should say to him. This is a very delicate relationship, after all it's based on a tragedy." Tempest looked herself in the mirror and shook her finger at herself. "Tempest, don't you ever base a relationship on a tragedy. They hardly ever work."  
  
"It could be worse." Raye offered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It could be based on sex." Both Raye and Tempest starting laughing at that one. "Anyways, there has to be some way to tell him what I feel. I just don't know what it is." Raye sighed and then opened the door to the restroom and exited out of it. "I gotta go Tempest, Bryan might worry since I'm taking so long in here."  
  
Tempest smiled and nodded, watching as Raye left. Raye on the other hand, walked gracefully to her table and sat down, noticing that Bryan looked like he had fallen asleep which may be a bonus for Raye, as that meant he wouldn't know when exactly she had gotten back.  
  
Then he lifted his head up and looked at Raye. "What took you so long? Don't tell me that the line was that long. There's no way in hell because I've seen people go in there and come out like three minutes later so it can't be that long."  
  
Damnit. Now what was she supposed to say? I'm sorry Bryan, I was just busy having a heart to heart with that girl I tried to punch out. Yah, that will really work.   
  
Raye decided to just shrug it off. "Yah well, I couldn't get to the mirror so I was trying to fix my make-up over people's head. I had to re-do it like six times." Raye sighed. "Actually, there's something I was thinking about while I was in there and you may not like to hear it but I think it's something you have to hear me say."  
  
Bryan nodded and gave Raye his full attention, which was something that Raye had hoped that Bryan wouldn't do. "Go ahead Raye, I"m listening to you."  
  
That's the problem, Raye thought to herself. "Alright then." Raye turned completely towards Bryan and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this exactly but Bryan. I think that we shouldn't-"  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
"-see each other after we get out of here." Aurora said simply. "I'm sorry Tala. You're a great guy but it wouldn't work. I mean look at your friends Raye and Bryan and what happened to them simply because they based their relationship on a diaster. I really wish it didn't have to end this way." Aurora took Tala's hands and stroked them gently with her own fingers. "But this is the way it's got to be." With that Aurora walked off, leaving Tala to stand there, alone, watching her like an idiot.  
  
Tala sighed. "But what about the way Rei and Hannah turned out?" Tala stared blankly in the direction that Aurora had left in. "Couldn't we end up like them?"   
  
Tala turned and left, heading for the table. Kai, Krys and Rei all looked up when he appeared but he didn't say anything nor acknowledge their existence. He just sat down in his chair and buried his head in his hands, not knowing what to do now.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
Rei sat in the chair, with Hannah in his lap, who was unconscience and completely out cold. Rei sighed as he tried to wake her up yet again but to no effect. It was starting to get annoying. He wanted Hannah to wake up so that he could know for sure that she was alright.  
  
Rei watched as a tow truck came and attached itself to one of the trees and attempted to pull the tree away. Rei sighed and looked back down at Hannah and wished that she would open her eyes again so that he could memorize the exact shade of green her eyes were.   
  
Rei sighed, he was becoming possessive and that wasn't a good thing. That was the sort of thing that Kai was supposed to do for girls, not him. Not Rei. After all, who was he to think that he could own a girl. Kai could, simply because Kai was strong, could scare off other guys, and could keep his girls happy by buying her whatever she wanted.   
  
Rei, on the other hand, what did he have to offer this girl?   
  
Hannah stirred and Rei found himself sighing in relief. She opened her eyes at looked up at Rei and Rei smiled and knew that whatever he had to offer, it was more than anything Kai could. 


	7. Going Home in a restaurant

Finding Love in a Restaurant  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Author note: Okay...Since everyone is sooooo ooc...(out of character) and my best friend (err a really good friend) who says she loves all of my stories said that this sucked so this is going to be the second last chapter. Alright? Alright! And btw...i don't think I'm going to do another sequel for this so ..yah...i don't even know if i'm going to write another fanfic after this (and my other one that I'm writing at the moment) what do you think??  
  
Chapter Seven: Going Home...from the restaurant  
  
Krys stared at Kai, her mouth almost seriously hitting the table top. Krys didn't know whether to believe what Kai had just said or to just laugh it off. He wouldn't just say that kind of thing for the fun of it. Would he? Krys wasn't so sure.  
  
"Krys?" Kai asked, looked at her, his eyes still as emotionless as ever, which just added to the doubt Krys was feeling about what he had said. How could someone say something like that and not show any emotions about it? Huh? It just didn't make any sense.  
  
Krys took a deep breath and turned to Kai and smiled. "Uh, could you say that again. I think I may have heard you wrong." Krys was torn between two feelings. One she really wanted what Kai had said to be true but the other one was that she was afraid that it might be true. Then what would she do about it?  
  
Kai gave a smug smile, as if he knew just how much he had thrown her emotions off the chart. As if he knew just how nerve-wracking he was. As if he knew that her knees were shaking and her heart was pounding, and that it was all because of him.   
  
"I said that I, Kai Hiwatari, love you Krys." Kai repeated himself very slowly, and just like last time, every word hit Krys like a bomb, making her want to fall down and cry for mercy. That was just how powerful those words were to her. Especially from Kai.  
  
There was a tear running down Krys's cheek, Krys could feel it's salty trail as it trinkled down her cheek and landing on her lips. "Do you really mean that Kai? Do you?"  
  
Kai shrugged, making it seem like it was no big deal to him. However, to Krys this was a big deal. She needed to know whether or not he was merely saying this. Kai nodded and leaned in, wiping a tear from her face. "I mean it Krys. Really, I do."  
  
Krys looked into those eyes of him and met solid fire, no emotion that Krys could seperate from another. All of Kai's emotions were in those eyes and yet none of them were. Almost as if Kai knew how to keep people from being able to peer into his soul. Maybe he did. Krys wouldn't doubt it.  
  
"Kai-" Krys said and then laughed, wiping her eyes. "Wow, I don't know what to say. This is kinda overwhelming."  
  
Kai nodded, as if even if he had no emotions, he understodd prefectly. Krys found herself melting again. "I know what you mean. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I won't be offended."  
  
Krys swallowed. "But I want to say something." Krys leaned in and brushed Kai's lips. "I love you too." Krys kissed him and was surprised to find that he remained unresponsive, even after his confession.   
  
Krys suddenly wasn't offended by it though, as if she realized that it wasn't his fault. That maybe he didn't know how to show his feelings. Krys smiled, that would be her number one goal from now on. To teach Kai how to melt the fire that was held inside of him and let it heat his very soul and not fear getting brunt by it.   
  
Krys cuddled up to Kai and closed her eyes, this was almost prefect.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤   
  
Bryan got up from the table in a blind rage. He didn't hurt anyone, or so he hoped as he trenched for the wall, but he didn't want to stay with Raye at that table for one more second or he might explode. He had given up so much for her, and what she do? She turns around and tells him that she didn't want to see him anymore just because they had a little bit of a differences this evening.   
  
Bryan was seriously pitying whoever ended up marrying her.  
  
"Are you alright?" A female voice asked from behind him. Bryan didn't turn to face the speaker however, not wanting to get into anything with another female. He had had enough for one night, thank you very much.  
  
"Just fine." Bryan said finally, making sure he said it firm and aruptedly so that the speaker would most likely get upset and leave, which was what Bryan wanted.  
  
"Are you sure? I heard what Raye said to you. Rather harsh I thought, but perhaps she had her reasons." The female continued.   
  
Bryan turned around. "Now what do you think you're doing? Spying on me?" Bryan's eyes went wide when he saw that he was looking straight into the eyes of Tempest. "Oh, it's you. I'm sorry, I didn't realize."  
  
Tempest shrugged it off, as if it was no big deal. Which to her, it probably wasn't. "It's alright, I don't care. So are you seriously alright?"  
  
Bryan shrugged. "I don't know what alright is anymore. I feel like I've been through a very thorough blender."  
  
Tempest chuckled lightly. "Well, that's too bad. I hope that the blender didn't hurt you too much." Tempest stroked Bryan's check. "And if you want any comforting later, here's my phone number." Tempest slipped something into Bryan's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Phone me." With that Tempest turned to leave.  
  
Before he realized what was going on, Bryan's hand snaked out and grabbed Tempest's wrist. Bryan surprised both of them with the sound of his voice. "Please don't go Tempest. Stay here." Bryan pleaded and pulled her to him. "Please?"  
  
Tempest smiled and wrapped her arms around Bryan, welcoming his embrace. She pressed their foreheads together and smiled, closing her eyes. "I would never leave you Bryan." Tempest kissed him. "Never."  
  
Bryan smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Tempest nodded and no more was said between the two.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤   
  
Rei held onto Hannah's hand tightly as he led her to the door, where they would be allowed to get out of here. Rei held onto her tightly in fear that what had happened earlier might happen again.   
  
Hannah didn't protest Rei's grip however, in fact she seemed to welcome it. Rei guessed that she was as worried about getting herself out of here as Rei was.   
  
Rei glared at everyone that came close to them, not caring that glaring was outside of his usual personality features. He was going to take care of Hannah no matter what. He wasn't going to let her get hurt again, not with him right there and with him having the power to prevent it.  
  
Someone came up and accidently brushed up against Rei, Rei immediately pushed the person away, with a look on his face that said 'Don't even think about it'. Needless to say, the person didn't even think about it.  
  
Rei made it to the door and out into the cold air of the evening. Hannah shivered and Rei instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Hannah instantly melted into him and Rei couldn't help but think that she was perfect, that they were prefect together.  
  
Rei hailed a taxi and put Hannah in the backseat and told the driver to head for Hannah's apartment, giving him the address before climbing in the taxi himself. Hannah looked at him confused but he merely smiled. "Don't worry about it."  
  
They arrived at Hannah's apartment building and they both got out, Rei hurriedly paying the taxi driver and them both running up the stairs into the warmness of the building.   
  
"Thanks Rei." Hannah blushed as she opened the door. "Do you want to come in and have something warm to drink before you get sent on your way?"   
  
Rei nodded. "That would be lovely, thank you."  
  
Hannah smiled and they both went in the apartment and Hannah turned on the kettle, and set about preparing two cups for hot cocoa. Rei watched as she worked and smiled, the whole scene bringing a touch of home to Rei's heart. Hannah noticed Rei watching her intently and she blushed even harder and almost split the hot water all over her when she finally started to pour it.  
  
Rei immediately jumped up and examined her hands for damage before pouring the hot water himself and then carrying both of the cups into the living room where Hannah had figured that they could sit and talk for a while.  
  
Rei took a sip of his hot cocoa and then looked over at Hannah and observed her drinking hers. Rei smiled, he found it cute how she blew at it, almost took a sip, decided it was still too hot and blew at it some more.   
  
Hannah noticed him staring at her again and sighed. "Would you stop it? I feel like a specimen under microscope."  
  
Rei sighed and looked away, not wanting Hannah to feel uncomfortable because of him. Hannah came over and sat next to him, snuggling as they sipped their drinks and just a satsified sense of silence fell between them and Rei's eyes grew droopy and the next thing he knew, he was asleep.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤   
  
Tala led himself into the street and got into the taxi, not caring if he was taking someone else's. All he wanted to do was get home and get away from this stupid place where he had both met and lost the girl of his dreams.   
  
Tala didn't even want to think about Aurora anymore, it was just too troubling for her. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and not have to worry about any of this anymore. That's all he wanted to do.  
  
Tala reached his house in record time, paid the taxi driver and then rushed into his house. He noticed a blinking light on his answering machine and he pressed the play button.  
  
"Tala? This is Joey. You don't know me but I'm a friend of Aurora's. Listen I know where you can reach her. Call me back and I'll tell you. Talk to you later." Click.  
  
Tala stared at the phone in shock. This must be a dream. With that in mind, Tala climbed the stairs and crawled into his bed and fell instantly asleep. 


	8. A New Beginning in a Restaurant

Finding Love In A Restaurant  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Replies to Reviewers: *ducks all vegetables* OK, I just want to apologize to all of you! *apologizes to all of you* I'm just kidding people.  
  
Anyways...you're all right..I guess I was in this really low pit of self-doubt and stuff. You're right..I shouldn't end this simply because one person said I should. So yah.   
  
Unfortunately this is going to be the last chapter of this story simply because I don't think it would be exactly true to my story since they're all out of the restaurant now. But I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to write another sequel!  
  
*nods frantically* It's called "Finding Love in a Movie Audition" (i really like this idea) and it should be posted as soon as this chapter is because I'm just so nice...errr well that's not actually. It's because I feel like I owe it to all of you for giving me the slap in the face that I needed at that moment.  
  
THANK YOU FYNE INVERSE!! *is incredibly happy that she reviewed as harshly as she did* you were right the whole way down the line. And I thank you for pointing it all out to me.  
  
Ice Archer Girl, you are completely right. It doesn't matter if the characters are ooc...  
  
Mistress Red..it was a very inspiring speech and yes this chapter is going to be worthy of having my name on it (it's also going to take a verrry long time to write)...and after the next sequel...then I am going to scrap everything and start anew and yes you will see more fanfics with my name on it.  
  
Crazy Rei lover...thank you and I'm glad to know that you're going to read my next story ^_^ and yes there will be a next story but I think you already got that hint before lol ...  
  
azn-cherry-blossom..I"m sorry I..uh quadrupled your depression but maybe this will make you a little happier! ^_^  
  
Jacky...you know what...Joey is kinda based on normal Bakura (Ryou) lol. I was writing him out and I was like..omg that's sooo Ryou and then I yelled at my friend for filling my mind with Ryou again...lol   
  
Miekkie...I'm updated Rather Live Another Rainy Day as fast as I can..it's not my fault my mother is mean and won't let me use the computer as often as I want to..lol And you're right (like everyone else) it doesn't matter that they're a little ooc..  
  
Dudems..there will be a happy Tala/Aurora ending..I've been planning it for two chapter now..hehe..I know what I'm going to do and I apologize to Steph if she's reading because I kinda half stole one of her ideas...but that's okay.   
  
Coppelia..I'm going to write a fanfic and I'm not going to stop writing. I promise! ^_^  
  
Daria (i'm using your real name for this) I won't stop writing..I promise. Besides I have to write the next chapter for that story of ours...oh people!! Go and look up the author shadeypisces..it's a combined account for me and shadeykai! I didn't write the first chapter but I'm going to write the second! I promise (though it won't be out for another day or two)  
  
wildflower92490...I'm continueing lol..sorry it was short btw  
  
Lil Miss me..lol..it's okay that you said that. Anyways...I'm going to keep writing and I hope you'll the next sequel.  
  
OKAY! Now I can finally go to the actual chapter...lol..oh and there's going to be HAPPY endings okay...work with me here. I like happy endings...have you people seen City of Angels. I hated that ending. It's sooo depressing because he gets to be a mortal and then BOOM the chick dies. *sighs* okay I'm going to shut up now (I had sugar for breakfast)  
  
Chapter Eight: A new beginning..in a restaurant (okay so they're not actually in the restaurant ..bite me! It's a habit)  
  
Aurora sat at her desk in the garage, listening to the sound of her band behind her as she tapped her fingers to the beat, trying to think of a name for the song she had to have written by the end of the day so that they could practice it for the competition they were going to Friday. So far, Aurora's mind was as blank as the sky was blue. Usually, such a beautiful day would have helped to inspire her, but so far, she still had nothing.  
  
Not that Aurora was surprised. After all, every few seconds, her mind would drift to Tala, reminding her that she would never see him again most likely. Unless she ran into him at a grocery store or something in about ten years. However, that wasn't very likely, not very likely at all. Why had she told him that she didn't want him there anymore? It had been a complete and total lie and she had known it when she had said it  
  
But if that was the truth, why had she said it?  
  
Aurora finally closed her book and stood up, causing Joey to stop beating on the drums to take a look at her. Aurora shrugged. "I'm going to go for a walk. Clear my head. I can't think of anything right now. I should be back before an hour has gone by and then I'll try it again."  
  
Joey nodded. {A/N: I bet you never expected Aurora knew Joey did you? Well then you'll love this...} However, the other members weren't as easy to accept Aurora's preposition. Especially not Tempest.   
  
"Listen." She said, an edge to her voice. "We need that song Aurora. We can't win the competition if we don't have an orginal song and the rest of our orginal songs are no where near good enough for it. You need to stop thinking about Tala and start concentrating on your job."  
  
Aurora almost had to bite her tongue to keep her from blushing. Was it that obvious that she was repeatedly thinking about Tala? Or was Tempest just using that as something to insult Aurora with? Aurora wasn't too sure anymore.   
  
"I'm not thinking about Tala." Aurora said gently. "I just feel completely over-whelmed by the pressure you guys are putting on me to get this song done. That's all. I promise that I'll have the song done before we need it for the competition. I swear that it'll be done before the end of today. Alright?"  
  
Tempest stared at Aurora for a moment, trying to see if there was any point of weakness for her to penitrate. "Alright then, but be back soon and don't get lost." Tempest turned to the rest of the band. "Alright, lets get practicing, I still say that our starting song needs a little work." Tempest picked up her guitar. "Lets try it again."  
  
Aurora smiled and left the garage, glad that Tempest hadn't pushed the whole Tala thing like Aurora had thought she would. Tempest wouldn't have done it to be mean either, but to convince Aurora that what she had done had been a very stupid move indeed. That was just the kind of friend Tempest was, always there to tell Aurora when she had screwed up and help her get on the right track. Aurora would never tell her but she really appreciated what Tempest did.  
  
Aurora sighed and looked up at the blue sky and felt the warm sun beat ferciously on her back, causing her to become hot. Aurora was glad that she was wearing her short white shorts and blue t-shirt instead of her black outfit that she had thought of putting on earlier in the morning.   
  
Aurora headed for a café that she went to all the time. They had the best ice tea that Aurora had ever tasted and she was really in need of some right about now. Plus, maybe someone would inspire her of what to write for her song while she was in there. It had worked before, hopefully, it would work again.  
  
Aurora walked in the door and walked up to the counter, the normal waitress was there and Aurora smiled warmly to her. "How can you wear that?" Aurora asked, addressing the grey sweatpants and sweatshirt that the waitress was wearing. "It must be boiling for you in that outfit."  
  
The girl, who Aurora knew as May, shrugged. "I get used to it after a while and besides, I hate wearing shorts in public. Absolutely despise it and no one is going to change that. Anyways Aurora, what will it be today? Ice tea as usually or do you want a little added more so that you can stare at Romeo over there?"  
  
Aurora raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Aurora noticed that May motioned to a place behind her and Aurora turned to follow her gaze and found herself looking straight at Tala, who had his head in a book. Aurora blushed and quickly looked away.  
  
May caught Aurora's embarassment and took a quick another look at Tala and then her gaze when back to Aurora, and she was now smiling. "So that must be Tala. The one that you were trapped in a restaurant with..right?" When Aurora nodded, May smiled and then let out a low whistle. "And you let him get away? I wouldn't have if I were you."  
  
Aurora smiled. "Well it was different with me. I knew that we weren't good for one another, so how was I supposed to stay with someone like that. Besides, he probably doesn't even remember who I am anymore." Aurora whispered, trying not to let Tala overhear her and look this way. That was the last thing she wanted to happen.  
  
May shook her head. "If he was going to hear you Aurora, he already would have. Anyways, so do you want just the iced tea or do you want something extra? I can make sure that the chef takes a long time to make it, if you want, or I can keep it up here and heat it up when Tala finally notices you there so that way you don't look like you're just spying on him."  
  
Aurora smiled but shook her head. "I don't think so May. Just get me an iced tea to go and then I'll be on my way. I don't want to put him in an awkward position." And that doesn't even include what I would be in. Aurora couldn't help but sigh though, this could have been the perfect chance to go and right the wrong she had made that night at the restaurant.   
  
May rolled her eyes. "Well, if you feel so strongly about not wanting to stay here-" May trailed off and turned to fill Aurora's cup with iced tea, Aurora was unhappy to notice that it was a cup that had to stay in the restaurant. May turned back around. "Alright, I want you to drink this here. If he notices you, then have a conversation with him, drink it as fast as you can and then say that you have somewhere to be. If he doens't notice you than all's good for you. Just do it. Alright?"  
  
"Why?" Aurora asked.  
  
May shrugged. "Sometimes you just have to take some chances. Now go over there and sit down and do whatever you want to do." May winked. Aurora nodded and went over to a table behind Tala, figuring that it wasn't very likely that he was turn around and so she was most likely safe here.   
  
Suddenly May screamed in pain and everyone in the restaurant turned around, and much to Aurora's horror, so did Tala. Aurora found herself instantly cursing May. She had planned for this to happen, she had known that Aurora was going to sit behind Tala, she had probably planned for this to happen the entire time they had been talking.  
  
Tala's eyes fell on Aurora's face and she saw his own face take an immeadiate sour sort of look. Aurora had to fight off an expression of disappointment. No matter how much she denied it, Aurora had secretly been wanting him to turn around and see her. Maybe just a little bit too much. Now, however, she wished that she hadn't stayed and that she had been firm in her decision to leave.   
  
Infact, Aurora stood up and gathered her things to go when Tala came over. "Hi." His voice sounded like a million bees, that wanted to hit her with their stingers, and not because of the sound so much, but because of what Aurora was afraid that voice would say.  
  
"Hi." Aurora sat back down, not wanting him to think that she was afraid of him. She would never give any man the satisfaction of being able to scare her, not one little bit. "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
Tala shrugged. "Nothing much, a bunch of training exercises with my team but besides that, I've been pretty much a couch potato. Well not really since I don't like television all that much but that's alright." Tala laughed a little bit and then looked down at the table, where his book was laying. "What about you? Been busy with your band lately."  
  
Aurora nodded. "Yah, I'm supposed to write a new song for the band competition on Friday. I'm sort of stuck, that's why I came here. I thought that maybe someone would inspire me."  
  
Tala smiled and nodded. "Yah, there's a lot of interesting things that happen in this restaurant. I've been coming here for as long as I've lived here, which hasn't been very long mind you. It's a really nice place and May is extremely nice. She's the waitress at the counter by the way."  
  
Aurora took a deep breath and shook her head. "I know, I came here with my father once when I was really young and I've always came here after that whenever he was away." Aurora rolled her eyes at herself and muttered under her breath. "I'm going to kill you May."  
  
"What was that?" Tala asked.  
  
"Nothing." Aurora said and then stood up. "I have to go. I promised my band that I would be back as soon as possible. We really need that new song as soon as I can think of it, and I think I have something to write about now." Aurora tucked a stray bang behind her ear. "It was nice seeing you again." Aurora dug a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to Tala. "See you."  
  
"Yah." Tala said and Aurora could hear him opening the piece of paper but Aurora didn't wait to see the look on his face. She merely left the café and headed for her street, happy now, even whistling a little melody.   
  
The melody to her new song.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
The music was almost unbareably loud, or so Kai thought as he stood in the middle of the crowd with his hands over his ears. Krys looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and laughed, the action more something that Kai could see, rather than something that Kai could hear. Then again, with this noise, how was it possible to hear anything?  
  
Kai looked over at the rest of their 'little group' and rolled his eyes. It was almost sickening. Well not really, but still.   
  
Rei and Hannah were in each other's arms, moving to the music. Well actually more like vibrating since there really was no where to move in this over-crowded place that had once been known as a parking lot.   
  
Bryan and Raye weren't dancing that was for sure, but they were talking to each other. Which Kai found very strange, after all, they had broken up just under a week ago. Kai didn't understand why you'd be friends with someone you broke up with. But then again, Kai never did understand the friends thing completely.  
  
Tala was standing next to Kai, trying to yell something to Kai but Kai couldn't hear him and Kai shrugged to motion he couldnt hear. Tala waved him off and rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the stage, waiting for Aurora to appear on it.  
  
That was another thing that Kai found weird. Tala and Aurora had gotten really well together and then Aurora dumps him. Then they meet in a café and Aurora gives him an invitation to this thing. What kind of relationship is that? Obviously a very strange one.   
  
Krys grabbed Kai's arm and pointed to the stage. Kai followed her gaze and his eyes landed on Aurora. Kai smiled smugly and looked over at Tala, finding that Tala wasn't moving, just staring at Aurora. Kai shook his head and rolled his eyes and then found that he was hit in the shoulder but Krys.   
  
Over next to Rei and Hannah, Bryan and Raye were also staring at the stage, smilng like dumb idiots as they spotted their new boyfriend/girlfriend. Tempest and Joey were a part of Aurora's band, Kai had found out. Which was kind of ironic.   
  
The crowd went silent as they waited for Aurora to start. Aurora stepped up to the microphone and took a deep breath. "Our song for you tonight is called "The one I need" and I wrote it a few days ago and though it's ultimately for all of you. It's especially for one person."  
  
Kai could just picture Tala turned as red as his hair so Kai didn't even have to turn to look.  
  
"It's for the one I need, Tala."  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
A/N: Alrighty then, now this fanfic is over. *begins crying* this was one of my favourite fanfics...yes i realize that I didn't sound like it last time but work with me, I was in a pit of self doubt  
  
Anyways...what do you think??? Isn't it cute that Joey and Raye, and Bryan and Tempest got together even though I didn't stress it very much. Don't worry, there'll be more of them in the next story. But seriously, what do you think of this??? Do you like the way I got Tala and Aurora together?? huh? huh? Yah anyways...go and check out the next sequel, which is "Finding Love in a Movie Audition" which should be posted unless my computer decided to be stupid on me again..which hopefully it didn't. 


End file.
